Vikings: Gisla's news of Ragnar
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: Gisla was still angry at her husband for leaving her and their children to go with his Viking friends when she receives some news which then brings some comfort to her for a moment since she dropped the hammer on Rollo for coming back.


**This is a small one shot that takes place a few days within the week after the scene between Gisla and Rollo, when he returns to Normandy and Gisla throws the hammer upon him for leaving her and their children. I don't own the Vikings tv show but I do own a character which I've wrote in this story.**

 _ **Kingdom of Normandy.**_

After cursing her husband for his actions the past week ago, Gisla has since moved her things to another room to separate her self from Rollo after what he had done. Now he was taking most of his day time in the chapel to think on his decision after his wife's confrontation which left him stunned in pain and hurt.  
He was also thinking of Christ and forgiveness, he received company from his son William whilst Marcellus and Celsa were elsewhere in the Castle playing together.

Gisla was spending some time in the day on a walk outside the castle to get a breath of air. Wearing a fur cloak and with a small army of Frankian guards at her side she walked across the grounds of her land which has now become a safe haven for only a few Northmen and their families who have decided to embrace Christendom so that they can farm the rich lands in peace.  
Even though they did not do anything to offend her, Gisla didn't like them anyways so she just ignored them as they knelt down before her as if they were beneath her.

As she continued to walk across the coast line, Gisla didn't go too far along until she came to a beach and before long she had one thought to walk into the sea and drown in the water when one of the guards shouted aloud to someone who was in armour, kneeling down in front of the guard he spoke to him.  
Gisla turned her head to the guard and the warrior who were speaking. Curious to know what they were talking about, Gisla turned and walked over to the guard and the warrior. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked in Frankish to the guard.

The guard turned to look at the princess, who approached them.  
"My Lady, pardon me but this warrior says that he brings some news from the lands of England." The guard responded.

"England? I see nothing in England which might interest me, send him on his way." said Gisla, turning away from the guard to walk off.  
But the warrior looked up at Gisla before he spoke in Frankish.  
"This news concerns the Northman called Ragnar Lothbrok and his fate my lady." The guard turned to him and tapped him on the side with his spear.

Hearing the name Ragnar, Gisla turned her head back and stopped the guard from hitting the warrior further. Turning herself to face the warrior once again, Gisla ordered the guard to stand back so that she can hear the warrior's news.  
She then spoke to the traveller. "What news of the Northman Ragnar?"

The warrior looked at the princess before he spoke the news.  
"The Northman King known as Ragnar Lothbrok, he is now dead."  
Hearing the news of the Northman enemy who held a knife at her throat and held her hostage before releasing her, Gisla became intrigued by this news so she asked him.  
"Are you sure that he's dead, then tell me how did he die soldier?"

"He died in England, he was captured in Wessex by the King Ecbert and then handed over the Mercian King Aelle who then executed him almost a week ago, dropping him into a pit full of snakes." said the Warrior. The news of the death of the man she hated the most among all the Vikings, suddenly made her draw a small smile upon her face.  
Bending over, she started to laugh a bit in hysteria.

The guards looked at one another confused by the Princess' laughing, one of them then approached her and asked if she was alright. Gisla turned her head before she nodded to them as tears of joy came down from her eyes whilst the Warrior stayed on his knees.  
Regaining composure, she then spoke to the warrior.  
"What is your name soldier?"

"Erskine of Alba, in Caledonia, son of Carlton." said the warrior.

"Erskine of Alba, did you see him die?" asked Gisla raising her brows.

"My lady, out of honesty I too hated the Vikings and I was there when Ragnar died.  
I watched him get dropped into a pit full of snakes where he was bitten to death." said Erskine.

"Then if what you say is true Erskine, then you have done me a small service to me and to that of Paris and Frankia, so I thank you for this news. If you come with me, my guard shall give you food and drink and a small payment for the news." said Gisla with a smile.  
With that, Gisla turned around and she walked back to the castle with Erskine following along with the guards at his side. Soon after they entered the castle halls, Gisla called for and had her servants give the Alban warrior some hospitality.  
After an hour of waiting in the great halls of her castle, Erskine received a small bag of Frankish gold before sending him off on his way to the shore with his small reward.

Later that night, Gisla spend an hour of the night looking up at the skies after sending a messenger to her father to tell him that the Viking Ragnar is dead.  
She felt sad that she didn't see the Viking die at the snake pit in England.  
After a moment she then took her leave to get some rest for the next day to come.  
As she came into her chamber, she thought on about what things were like before Rollo left them and defended Paris for the Christians and loved her, and then hoped that one day he would beg forgiveness to god for all of his sins.

 **Well that's all that I can write for this story, I wish there was more to write on the story of Rollo and Gisla but I've loved other stories so this was the one story where Gisla takes comfort on Ragnar's death.  
** **So Read it and comment on the story.**


End file.
